


Glaze and Cream Cheese

by Jrackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bagelpocalypse, Crack, M/M, Srsly it's so fucking cracky, bagel - Freeform, dean and Cas are bagels, hot bagelxbagel action, i am so so sorry, pure crack and bagel smut, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrackles/pseuds/Jrackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't think I'm sorry for writing this at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glaze and Cream Cheese

~~I am not sorry for writing this.~~

Bagel Dean was sitting on the couch, watching SherBagel. John Wheatson was his favorite character. But  _SherBagel._  He was attractive.

"Are you going to be watching SherBagel all day?" Bagel Castiel asked standing in front of the television.

"Yeah." Bagel Dean said, watching SherBagel through Castiel's hole.

_wait. Hold on. caSTIEL'S HOLE?!?!!?!?!?! Cas was not wearing clothes?!?!?!!?_

"Cas why are you not wearing clothes this is very innapropriate." dean shOuted, his baguette already half hard.

"because they are unecessary. Now you have officially pissed me off. I'm the one who gripped your buns tight and raised you from the bakery. And you are being rude."

"why don't I make you happy again?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows (bagel eyebrows??) suggestively. 

"is this a flirtation?"

"Yes, come with me wheat-face." Bagel Dean laughed 

 

A few minutes later Bagel Dean had gotten Bagel Cas and himself naked and was staring down at his hole as Cas spread himself on the bed, like cream cheese.

"Dean touch me please I knead you"

"yeah, you whole grain slut." Bagel Dean said, spreading glaze in Castiel's hole. "Gonna make it nice and good for you BagelBabe."

Cas moaned at the feeling of deans (fingers???) in his hole, he wanted this.

Dean pushed his hard baguette into castiels bagel hole and castiel moaned into the blankets.

"damn, you're whole wheat while fits around my baguette so nicely Cas."

dean whispered in his ear (his bagel equivalent of an ear, a hole in the side of his bagel head) "is this good?" As he thrusted into him.

"yes. yES!" Castiel came with a shout, and there was cream cheese everywhere.

after they were done, they took a short shower together because they didn't want to get soggy.

"if we stay here, we might get eaten," Dean said. "Let's run away together!"

"okay!" Bagel Cas said, licking his lips and tasting left over cream cheese.

they had gotten to the window when it slammed shut on them and they both were cut in half. a small child came by and ate them. And they tasted like glaze and cream cheese.

~~_sorry not sorry._ ~~


End file.
